


the way to a man's heart is through the bunny

by dirtylixtlefreak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Animagus Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Gryffindor Jeon Jungkook, Happy Ending, Hurt, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V are Rivals, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, M/M, Mutual Pining, Quidditch, Rivalry, Slytherin Kim Taehyung | V, Smut, Top Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylixtlefreak/pseuds/dirtylixtlefreak
Summary: Gryffindor Jeongguk, using his bunny animagus, decided to spy on his greatest Quidditch rival, the captain of the Slytherin team, to find out what they had in store for the final game of the year but instead learned about Taehyung's true feelings for him.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74
Collections: Emerald Serpent 2020





	the way to a man's heart is through the bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [slytherintaehyungfest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/slytherintaehyungfest) collection. 



> ! IMPORTANT INFORMATION !
> 
> as there is smut in this story, I decided to change the age at which students start at Hogwarts by increasing it. So the first years are already 14 years old.
> 
> I would like to thank you for the opportunity to participate in this fest and I am also grateful to the prompter who shared this great idea with which I could conjure things up. I hope that I lived up to the expectations. Enjoy! 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Enemies to lovers where Gryffindor Jeongguk uses his bunny animagus to spy on his quidditch rival Taehyung, who's the captain of the Slytherin team. He was meant to find out what the opposing team had in store for the final game of the year, but instead learns about Taehyung's feelings for Jeongguk.
> 
> wants: some angst and pining, jeongguk coming to terms with his mutual feelings for taehyung. if there's smut plz have sub guk and dom tae (i dont care about t/b dynamics). 
> 
> dnw: mcd, graphic violence.

🐇

Quidditch. Certainly, the biggest and most anticipated event at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as were shown by the resounding screams of the audience and vivacious clapping of hands. Not only the students displayed their enthusiasm, but also the teachers who loudly cheered on the players. Especially since it was a match that would determine which team between Slytherin and Hufflepuff would play with Gryffindor in the final game of the year. 

And Jeon Jeongguk was tense.

The enthusiasm of the wizard from Gryffindor was far from the euphoric mood of the other students. His leg was bouncing in nerves and with every passing moment, he thought about getting out of here. Don't get him wrong, it's not that he hated the sport. Quite the opposite. He devoted every free time to training, being one of the players who were to take a part in the final match. 

However, he didn't feel as comfortable in the audience as he did on a broomstick within the quidditch pitch when the adrenaline rushing through his veins was driving him to the victory, and most of the time, that was the case.

Until the Slytherin was in the game, a certain wizard, the captain of the team, or more precisely, a person named Kim Taehyung. And it was him who made Jeongguk close to leaving the stands; when the other didn't quite accidentally fly past where Jeongguk was sitting, slowing down each time to catch his gaze with that vicious smirk that the Gryffindor was anticipating to rip off him.

And yet, there was something piercing in their gazes, an expectant look, very private not to say intimate. Jeongguk didn't even want to know why such an adjective crossed his mind, he tried to get rid of the feeling by shaking his head as the older boy finally flew off on his broomstick to start the game. Jeongguk knew exactly what the Slytherin was trying to convey to him with those little gestures. He was confident and arrogant, wanting to show him and everyone gathered that Jeongguk was not a challenge for him, mocking him.

That he clearly had an upper hand in this game of theirs, which, at some point, clearly stretched beyond the pitch.

Jeongguk huffed under his breath. He watched the game with narrowed eyes in concentration, mouth tightened into a thin line, and hands clenched on the edge of the bench. His focusing was on Taehyung, who was quick to follow the Golden Snitch. He assured himself that his observation was only limited to getting to know the enemy better, wanting to learn all his tactics and nothing more than that. Not like the others who were more mesmerized by Taehyung alone, and not his game.

One thing Jeongguk couldn't deny him, tho. Taehyung, indeed, happened to be an excellent Seeker for his team. The boy had all the necessary predispositions, he was quick but precise, the smoothness with which he moved was something one had to be born with. Not only was he slim, but he also had perfect body proportions, as well as great eyesight, not missing a thing. And it’s not that Jeongguk was in some way charmed by him, but he could immediately recognize a good player when he saw one.

And the older wizard once again proved his worth as he took off on his broom to the height of the audience, holding the Golden Snitch between his index finger and thumb that provided the victory for the Slytherins. Jeongguk cursed under his breath, knowing what that meant to him.

It came as no surprise to Jeongguk or the rest of the students when the winning Seeker suddenly stopped in front of the seated Gryffindor, who only got up when the latter flew over to him (unlike the others who either stood the whole game unable to sit still or those who jumped from the benches as soon as the result was announced). He got a really ugly feeling in the pit of his stomach. This annoying guts-twist as he hovered closer. The tension was palpable enough to fill everyone around them with dread. 

Jeongguk waited with consternation at Taehyung's snarky comment when in fact Taehyung's eyes were shining with joy, his cheeks were tinged pink from the speed of the broomstick and the wind hitting them, that also ruffled his dark, permed hair. He was breathing hard from the undeniable effort. What a view. Jeongguk's face, however, remained passive, and the only thing that could expose him was the top of his red-tinged ears, which fortunately were somewhat covered by the tips of his brown hair. But if anyone was to ask him, he was red from nothing other than a wave of actual anger.

“Gukkie,” Jeongguk didn't like how the low and deep voice of the Slytherin curled around his name, he didn't like the way his abdomen tightened in a funny manner. “See you soon on the pitch, give me your best,” Jeongguk huffed at that. Once again Taehyung acted like he was superior to him as if Jeongguk needed good luck and words of encouragement from his rival because he didn't regard him as an adequately worthy opponent.

“You bet, Kim,” the younger wizard replied sweetly through his clenched teeth. Taehyung pouted as he was called by his last name but didn't seem to take personally the real malice behind the Gryffindor's words. On the contrary, his smile only grew bigger, forming a rectangle, perhaps shaped even a bit like a heart. A smile that many have fallen in love with. It was annoying. Kim Taehyung was annoying. Jeon Jeongguk was annoyed.

But Jeongguk was going to score a win in the final game of the year and he would make sure of it, finding a way no matter what it took.

🐇

  
  


A few days later, and Jeongguk was going crazy thinking about how to beat Slytherin in the final game. His mind was so engrossed with a certain wizard that when he appeared at a short distance before his eyes, entering the classroom where the Defense Against the Dark Arts for the fifth year was to be held, he thought that his agitated mind caused him to hallucinate.

Taehyung didn't seem to notice him, too engaged in a conversation with his fellow Slytherin, Jimin. Their chatter was soon followed by the others, but this one laughter bounced off the walls of the school, coming straight into Jeongguk, the sound standing out from the rest. Despite the raised tone still deep with certain hoarseness that sent shivers down his spine. He grimaced, dissatisfied with the effect it had on him.

“Oh, why does the upper-year have a class with us?” his classmate asked as the room began to fill more and more with the unfamiliar faces.

“So it wasn't my imagination,” the Gryffindor muttered under his breath.

“What?” but Jeongguk just waved his hand dismissively, finding a place for himself in a corner, cozy enough to give him a needed space when the center of the room was too occupied by young wizards. Not to mention that he had a perfect glimpse of Taehyung out of the corner of his eye, who, as the younger explained to himself, could do something unexpected at any moment to make Jeongguk's life a living hell, so better safe than sorry.

Their eyes met when Jimin decided to nudge Taehyung, pointing his chin at Jeongguk. The older looked at him with a twinkle in his eye, which made the Gryffindor bemused, but what actually surprised him was to see Taehyung take a step towards him. Jeongguk tensed up, he straightened his back as nerves filled him with each of Taehyung's steps that brought him closer. The younger took a long, hard look at his face, hoping that would change his mind from approaching, and yet, the latter didn’t seem to take a hint. 

Jeongguk breathed a sigh of relief as the teacher entered the room, the man clapping his hands for everyone's attention. “Hello everyone, today's class, as you have already noticed, will be combined, because I don't see the point in conducting this lesson separately. Anyway, it's not like I need to explain myself to you... Well, now I ask you to line up one behind the other,” while the students erratically took their places, Jeongguk lazily clung to the back, not wanting to partake in the arguing over where to stand. Until he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. 

He narrowed his eyes in annoyance, not even having to turn his head to know whose presence honored him. He hated being able to recognize him by the smell but it was hard not to catch the always brisk scent that clung to Taehyung. Jeongguk could compare it to a fresh breath while out in the woods during rainy weather. Jeongguk swore that under other circumstances it would be so easy to catch a relaxed breath around the Slytherin. But now it felt as if he was suffocating.

“What do you want, Kim?” Jeongguk rolled his eyes, childishly shoving Taehyung's hand from his shoulder.

The older tried to hide the hurt that could be seen in his eyes for a moment, but luckily Jeongguk was not looking at him at that time. After all, he didn't expect anything else from the boy. He heaved a sigh and then, to mask his true feelings, in an exaggerated manner he clutched his heart in mock pain. “Why so rude… you hurt me Jeonggukie!”

“Don't play my friend and don't call me that, now say what you have to say to make fun of me and go away,” the younger wizard clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth in annoyance, but at his words Taehyung's face fell as well, not being aware until now that this was how Jeongguk perceived him. At one point, Taehyung sported a heavy expression, his pride masking his true feelings. He scoffed, folding his arms over his chest in defense.

“What’s got you all stuck-up, Jeon? Damn…”

“Me? What is your problem? _You_ always come to me first, say things, and act like you are better at everything, you're mocking me with that fake innocent face... What have I ever done to you that made me your target?” Jeongguk whisper-yelled, he pointed his finger to the Slytherin's chest, pressing hard enough on it to make his point more clear. He'd taken out all of his anger on Taehyung, not thinking straight but it just happened so fast and there was no going back. 

The boys completely forgot about the class around them, silence prevailed between them and both of them were at the loss for words. 

Until finally, the teacher, irritated enough by the commotion at the back of the room, turned to them, breaking through to their already fragile world. “You two! I can see you have a lot to say, hence I invite you to the front of the line, so you can show us more magic skills and less talking.” 

Taehyung shuddered and was the first to move. With trembling hands he pulled his wand from his robe, walking ahead without looking back. His face turned to stone and his fingers tightly clenched on the wand as he stood in front of the wardrobe that gave a sudden wobble. While the other students screeched in surprise, he remained numb, having no idea what to expect because he didn't know what the class was about due to his exchange with Jeongguk.

“Just remember, Riddikulus and-” the teacher paused, demonstrating the movement of his wand to the Slytherin. Taehyung barely noticed him. He waited quietly as the professor carefully opened the creaking door and the Boggart came out.

Or rather, as one leg started to come out of the furniture, then the another, next he could see the hands until a person appeared in front of Taehyung. He stared stupidly at the figure opposite him, doing nothing. Nobody reacted, and the silence paradoxically hurt his ears.

There, before him, stood Jeongguk, or rather his perfect reflection, it glared at him ominously, almost as if he couldn't wait to hurt him.

Taehyung, frozen, dropped his wand to the floor, and only then the indiscreet whispers of the other wizards began. The Slytherin turned to look at the real boy, noting that the eyes of the others were already focused on him.

While Taehyung looked at him incomprehensibly, Jeongguk shook his head in disappointment.

“Really, you just can't get enough of making fun of me,” the younger, however, did not wait for any reaction or explanation from Taehyung, he left the room, ignoring the teacher's calls after him.

“I'm sorry but 5 points from Gryffindor,” the Gryffindors groaned in dissatisfaction.

As the attention was finally turned away from him, Taehyung picked up his wand from the floor, pointing it at the Boggart, who was laughing in his face with Jeongguk's features.

“ _Riddikulus._ ”

🐇

Some time has passed since Jeongguk's last confrontation with Taehyung. The final game was approaching inexorably and Jeongguk was restless. 

The older Slytherin undoubtedly avoided him, it was something Jeongguk had always dreamed of, for Taehyung to finally give him a break and he got it. But for some reason, he didn't really get any calmer.

He was haunted by his lost eyes as he stared at him from a distance but Taehyung didn't seem to notice him, by his slouched posture unlike with what pride and elegance he always held himself with, no more deep laughter that echoed in the halls.

But he tried not to let the guilt consume him. After all, he was the victim of humiliation from Taehyung.

With a pile of books in hands, Jeongguk walked between the desks to find an empty seat, but all the places away from the rest, located in quiet corners, were occupied.

Jeongguk loved the library, the atmosphere it exuded, how infinite it seemed, but as big as it was, with the upcoming final game of the year, the exams were also approaching, making it more packed than usual.

Then his body collided with someone, causing him to almost lose his balance and the stack of books to sway, threatening to fall, but at the last moment the person he had bumped into controlled the situation.

“Wow, thanks! I didn't see where I was going,” the Gryffindor looked from behind the books, and he saw the Ravenclaw, Kim Namjoon, a person he had always admired at Hogwarts. His knowledge, confidence, and composure, and he was also very attractive.

“It's okay, actually, if you want, you can join us, we have a free seat.”

“Um, yeah sure, that would be helpful,” they exchanged smiles, then Namjoon led him to a table. His face, however, fast morphed into dismay at the sight of the certain Slytherin.

A quiet “oh” left Taehyung's mouth as their eyes met, he quickly looked down as he stood up. “Oh, look how late it is, I'll be on my way. I… um, promised to help Jimin with something? Yeah, well, bye,” and just like that, he was gone.

“He must have been in a real hurry since he hadn't packed his things up,” Yoongi noticed, also a Slytherin, who was present at the table. But Jeongguk didn't listen, unconsciously his fingers tightened on the edges of the books, and without a word, he walked in the direction Taehyung had taken off.

“Another one to leave his things behind... what's wrong with them?” Yoongi said again, whining, guessing that they would have to take care of their belongings.

Meanwhile, Jeongguk didn't know why he had such a sudden reaction. He was impulsive in his decisions, that's true, often thoughtless, but he always at least knew his motivation, unlike this moment.

But something irked him about Taehyung's behavior. Perhaps it was his meekness, his sudden skittishness that awfully didn't suit him. He only wanted the other to stop proving to him at every given chance that he had an advantage over him and not starting to belittle himself in the process, becoming so small in Jeongguk's eyes. He wanted equal competition, without lowering heads. 

He wouldn't admit it out loud, but deep in himself, he longed for the cheekiness that came with every time Taehyung addressed him.

So, when he caught up with him in the courtyard, recognizing the storm of black hair from behind, he pulled off his shoe, throwing it at Taehyung’s direction, accurately. Jeongguk grinned as he saw Taehyung rubbing the back of his head.

“Hey!” he called out to him, not intending to reduce the few meters that separated them.

The Slytherin turned around and seeing the younger wizard he tensed up but noticing the missing shoe on the latter's foot he briefly raised an eyebrow in amusement. Taehyung gazed at the ground and picked up the shoe, waving it over his head.

“Is this where the bullying begins? Oh, how the tables have turned or something...” he shouted back sarcastically, still offended by Jeongguk's perception of his intentions. The younger, however, chose to ignore the snarky comment.

“Listen, I asked you to stop mocking me, not running away at the sight of me, this is even worse, I don't know what you are playing at, Kim. What you want me to believe or if you want to deceive me. I have no idea how you tricked the Boggart into turning into me, but it was a really bad joke that you are apparently afraid of me. So please, stop with this act already.”

Taehyung stared up at the darkening sky, trying to keep his nerves in check. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing, to what absurd conclusions Jeongguk came to. Jeongguk's words acted like venom, slowly spreading through the Slytherin's veins, killing any hope of being seen by the other boy in a different light. After a few calming breaths, he looked with the scrutinizing eyes at the Gryffindor.

“I swear, you are so stupid it is beyond human understanding,” not expecting such words, Jeongguk was gawking funny at Taehyung with his mouth slightly ajar, he uttered incomprehensible words as if stuttering, gesturing vigorously with his hands. Taehyung cleared his throat, seeing that there was no point in waiting for the younger to form any coherent sentence. “Look, I don't have the strength to deal with your own narrative which got you so blinded that you failed to see situations from a different perspective but you're not ready for this conversation,” Taehyung looked at him with some expectations that something eventually might get to him but Jeongguk was rooted to the spot, dumbstruck. A face so passive that it didn’t allow for deeper examination, despite Taehyung's keen gaze. 

Taehyung then threw a shoe at the younger, but even when it hit him he didn't move. Recognizing it was his cue to leave, he turned his back to Jeongguk with a heavy heart, going on his way not really having any specific destination.

🐇

Jeongguk was furious. Taehyung's words confused his head, effectively distracting him from his daily activities. Whatever it was, he had no rest from this man.

The Slytherin's words echoed, so strong, in his mind. Forcing him to replay the various interactions he had with Taehyung. But when he was beginning to get the idea of the older's point he quickly brought himself down to earth, not wanting to be a victim of his manipulation. Because that's what the Slytherins were, some manipulative assholes.

He was on his way to the Quidditch practice when he spotted Taehyung from a distance with the rest of the team heading to the Quidditch Changing Rooms after training. 

Jeongguk, known for not having second thoughts over his actions, making sure that he was standing away from prying eyes, transformed himself into a white bunny. He was a proud animagus, it took skill, practice, and patience for wizards to become one, and that Jeongguk mastered the ability was his greatest pride. 

So, in a rush of adrenaline, he decided to use it for higher purposes, which was not only to expose Taehyung's true intentions towards him but also what the captain had in store for the upcoming game. It was a win-win situation.

Jeongguk was careful not to draw any attention to himself. The changing rooms, which were in a way tents, made it so much easier for Jeongguk. In the form of an animal, he easily got inside, sliding under the fabric, where he stood in a corner, pretending to nibble at the grass.

To Jeongguk's dissatisfaction, Taehyung didn't say anything particular about the game, just some basic words of encouragement, that until the time of the game they should take care of themselves to stay in their best shape. It was nice to hear, unlike the captain of Gryffindor, who fueled the team with spiteful remarks to kick the asses of self-righteous Slytherins at all costs. Who would have thought the Slytherin captain was not filled with the matching prejudice.

Jeongguk, resigned, was about to leave unnoticed at the same time the team members began to depart, until Jimin entered the tent, throwing a bottle of water at Taehyung, which he deftly caught.

“Thanks,” Jeongguk couldn't take his eyes off Taehyung's neck as his prominent adam’s apple bobbed violently with each swallow when he drained the entire bottle in one go.

“Everything for the hardest working captain!” As Jimin laughed, Taehyung with a bright smile shoved him playfully with the empty bottle. “But how are you holding up?” This spiked Jeongguk's interest as to why something was bothering Taehyung.

He may have exceeded the limits of eavesdropping, but before he could back off he heard his name from the older Slytherin's mouth, causing him to stay where he was, explaining that he had a right to know when the talking matter also concerned him.

“Jeongguk is insufferable,” Taehyung sighed heavily as he sat down helplessly on the bench. Jeongguk simmered with rage. In the form of a bunny, his hind leg began to jump nervously, but it was a tic that also accompanied him in his human shape.

“I just... I know I did stupid things at the beginning of school, but since then I always tried to make it up to him and I found out recently that I am some kind of bully, can you believe?” the wizard played with his fingers in an anxious gesture, having to keep them occupied, at the same time nibbling at the skins with his nails, causing them redness. 

Jimin crouched down in front of him, taking his hands in his. “Hey, stop it,” he ordered gently. “You know, I'm sorry to say this but maybe it's time to let him go,” he ended hesitantly knowing it was the last thing his friend wanted to hear, especially since he had hidden feelings for a younger boy _for years_. 

Instead of the categorical disapproval Jimin was expecting, he received a sad sigh from the boy, his shoulders dropped, and he stared hard at the random point in front of him in wonder.

“Maybe you're right but I can't change my feelings so suddenly, I really like him, Jimin, how easy it is to tease him, how he flusters then, his ears turning red, and when he tries not to show how it affects him he gets all defensive, stuttering and gesticulating mess, he has such curious deep, doe eyes and doesn't think twice before doing things, but that makes him so forthright and authentic, most of all. He tries to be fierce and everything, yet I can see that he’s a baby, a bratty one, but tamable. Have you seen his nose scrunch or his smile resembling a bunny? Exactly, cute,” as Taehyung wandered around his imagination, Jimin stared at him in disbelief. He snorted under his breath, then stood up, patting him on the head.

“You got it bad, man.”

“I just can't come to terms with it and move on when I haven't even got rejected properly because this stupid, pretty boy can't even look beyond his subjective narrations,” Taehyung had the audacity to pout, looking like a kicked puppy.

“Remember that I am here for you, but don't forget to protect your heart too,” Taehyung nodded, his friend placing a kiss on his forehead before leaving the changing room.

“Um, I got this study date with Yoongi hyung, so see you later, Tae, love you! Bye!” Taehyung just wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, then shooing him away with the gesture of his hand.

Just as the Slytherin thought he was left alone, his attention was caught by a ball of white fur just in front of his legs. How could he have missed it before?

“Hello there,” he lowered himself to its level, staring into the large, round eyes of the little animal that looked very alert and out of place, kinda disorienting. “What are you doing here, are you lost?” Taehyung spoke in a gentle voice so as not to scare the bunny. Who, by the way, reminded him a lot of a boy with the same eyes. The Slytherin almost laughed to himself, if he hadn't been so hurt.

On the other hand, Jeongguk had no idea what he was doing in this place, so close to Taehyung. He didn't notice when he inadvertently wandered into the center of the room, too absorbed in the words of the older boy. It was only his voice that broke him out of his thoughts and he didn't know how to act, utterly malfunctioning. At that moment, he didn't know anything anymore. He was so grateful for the bunny form.

When Taehyung tried to reach out to the animal, the bunny panicked and bit his finger without thinking, then ran away, spooked, without turning back.

Jeongguk ran and ran forward, relying only on instincts. He soon found himself on the Great Lake, not far from Hogwarts, where he had peacefully turned back into a human. He choked loudly, and his legs immediately refused to obey him, which caused him to fall to his knees. On all fours, he walked to the shore, splashing water over his face to refresh both, body and his mind.

“Fuck.”

It was also the first time Jeongguk had missed the training.

🐇

Jeongguk was a wreck. He could not come to terms with Taehyung's feelings. And he could not cope with his own feelings.

It was a disaster.

At breakfast in the Great Hall, when he could not concentrate on his food and his gaze kept drifting to the Slytherin table. During a joint class, as he sat at the back of the room, watching Taehyung's doings instead of taking care of his own tasks. In every open space in the school where they passed each other and his steps slowed down each time, while Taehyung's were in a rush. During practice for the final game, when in a bunny form, he would sneak onto the field to watch Slytherin play, forgetting that he only wanted to know their tactics.

It was a disaster as their eyes met and with it Taehyung's smile dulled, the laughter faded before it could truly resonate, and his gaze held dejection.

Jeongguk hoped to find the answers through his intense observations, not wanting to realize that they had all been already given to him on that one day in the Slytherin's Quidditch Changing Rooms.

And as he studied him, he finally genuinely noticed things about Taehyung that he knew before but didn't want to register.

Taehyung was a great leader, he cared for his team and friends, was serious and uncompromising about the things or people that mattered to him, but never hurt others, even in defense of those he cared about. Taehyung was too smart for that, he could always find a better way out of a situation. He had a tenderness that he bestowed on anyone who hadn't missed their chance and for a moment Jeongguk wondered if it was too late for him to get it back directed at him. Just as he understood the cute names that were given to him by the Slytherin and the wishing for good luck had never been spoken in a bad tone.

And yet, some things from the past still disturbed him.

A little later in the evening, as the students were gathering to their rooms for the night, Jeongguk noticed Taehyung sitting cross-legged in the grassy part of the courtyard, staring at the starry sky, resting his weight on his hands behind his back.

He was so incredibly handsome, mesmerizing. The moon illuminated the features on his face that didn't have the slightest blemish. Besides, he looked so calm that his peace could embrace anyone in his close presence, and it was something the Gryffindor was very eager at the moment. Without thinking too much, as always, he quickly turned into a bunny, hopping over to Taehyung before he changed his mind.

The bunny placed itself at Taehyung's feet, in a crouched position, muscles tense, head held flat to the ground, ears flattened against the back. 

The older immediately felt a movement next to him. “Oh,” he looked down, and at the sight of a familiar animal, he beamed his signature smile, reaching up to it. But then, at the last moment, remembering how scared the bunny was the last time he tried to do it, with a little disappointment he withdrew his hand not wanting that cute ball of fluff to go away. Jeongguk shuddered in shame, a little guilty from recalling how, in panic, he had bitten a wizard. “Hi, it's you, my little friend, how have you been?” 

But Jeongguk could have used some pats. Fighting off the embarrassment, he stretched out towards the boy, poking his nose on the back of his hand. Taehyung, taking a right guess, cautiously brought his hand to the bunny's head. At first, he only stroked the area between his ears with one finger in careful movements, but seeing the animal loosen up, he took the courage and precisely massaged it at the base of its ears. The Slytherin's heart swelled with happiness, while Jeongguk thought that the tiny body he was in was too small to bear the heavy beating of his own heart.

“You look so much as him,” Taehyung giggled to himself in a delight.

Soon, Taehyung was lying on the grass on his back, one arm folded behind his head while the other stroked the bunny's fur. The animagus was also lying down with a fully extended, relaxed body. Back legs stretched out behind and the front paws pointing forward, head facing Taehyung.

“You're probably wondering what I'm doing here like a weirdo, but it relaxes me when I have too many thoughts in my head. Now that we're best friends, let me tell you something,” the Slytherin looked away from the sky at those big, curious eyes of the bunny. He was taken aback for a second as he still couldn't comprehend how it was possible they so much resembled those of Jeongguk. Taehyung almost believed he was talking to the Gryffindor.

He cleared his throat and continued. “There is actually a boy I miss. And there's a star in this sky that reminds me of him, but that's a story for another occasion. But I look at it when I want to feel a little closer to him, again... yes, we were close once, you know? But I ruined _everything_ ,” Taehyung emphasized the last word. “For my explanation,” he added very quickly, as if he didn't want his companion to think badly of him, “we were very young, we were just starting Hogwarts. The truth is I had a little crush on him, but I couldn't place that feeling. I was too young to understand a lot of things and had no one to explain them to me. My friends weren't the best support and I didn't have one at home either. Especially after my grandmother died,” Taehyung took a break. 

There was a disturbing silence, and Jeongguk was afraid to even blink. Lately, every time Taehyung opened his mouth, it left him speechless and more dumbfounded than before. He feared what would come out next. “I was ashamed of what I was feeling, I didn't like the change in my emotions, and my old friends just teased me, causing me to defend myself by being passive-aggressive, and thus drifting away from... my first and only crush.”

Taehyung laughed, but there was no humor in it, “as expected from the typical Slytherin.”

He sat up, looking down, starting to nibble at his fingers. Jeongguk, knowing what it was leading to, on trembling paws, being mentally shaken himself, climbed onto the older's lap, making him occupy his fingers with something else; it being his long ears.

“It's alright, my little friend. It's just that when I tried to fix it, he thought there was some trick behind it, I don't blame him for it, but I blame myself for pushing myself on him all these years, not being able to get rid of those feelings but falling deeper instead,” it was too much for Jeongguk to digest, he felt like he could explode at any given moment. 

Therefore, despite his empathy for Taehyung, he could no longer stay in his presence if he wanted to breathe. He slowly started to retreat, and finally, avoiding looking at the Slytherin, knowing that it might stop him, he ran away.

🐇

Jeongguk was drowsy. Totally exhausted by emotions.

He didn't sleep at night, he couldn't concentrate in classes, and now he was on his way to training. The broomstick was there to support him as he stumbled over his own legs.

The training had so far taken place without major events, for which he was grateful. The captain was giving orders to others so he muted everything around him, only concentrating on keeping his eyes on the Golden Snitch. It was so good that the captain didn't pay much attention to him that day.

All his focus was directed at one thing, and more specifically, Taehyung's last words.

But most likely it was his own fault that he muffled all the sounds around him, as he didn't hear the calls in his direction or see the bludger coming towards him.

Under normal circumstances, avoiding the bludger would have been no problem for him, but Jeongguk was practically unconscious that day, his movements and thinking slowed down. Therefore, his only reflex at that moment was to close his eyes and wait for the inevitable.

What was his surprise when, instead of a strong impact, he felt only a sudden but not painful push, and then everything happened quickly, too quickly for his liking. 

There was an audible thud with the ground and a scream in pain, soon the coach appeared on the field, taking someone to the hospital wing. Jeongguk flew down in a hurry, standing next to a broken broomstick, which he recognized too much. The air stuck in his throat, and the whole world seemed to collapse when he identified the mop of black hair on the stretcher.

The Gryffindor threw his broom on the ground, he locked his hands in his strands, clenching them into fists. “Oh no no no- just not that, not him, why, please...”

He didn't even notice when the first tears rolled down his cheeks. All the recent discoveries and events, and now the accident catching up with him, making him terribly overwhelmed and weak but most of all, extremely worried about Taehyung. His legs led him to the Hospital Wing where he was stopped by some teacher he paid no attention to, trying to look over her shoulder to see whatever was happening to Taehyung.

“Hey, hey, take it easy, young man,” she put her hands on his shoulders as he practically pushed through her to get inside. “He's in good hands, I promise your friend will get out of here in one piece but you can't go in there for now, you'll just be disturbing. If you calm down, you'll be the first to see him, huh?” this seemed to do a trick as Jeongguk stopped moving, only his arms rising from crying. However, he nodded as he sat down on the floor by the entrance.

A little time later, he felt someone shaking him by his shoulder. He had to fall asleep from all the crying and exhaustion. He slowly opened his eyes until his focus shifted to the lady healer who handed him a glass bottle. He scrutinized his eyes, trying to figure out what it was.

“Drink this, it's just electrolytes to strengthen your body, you seem exhausted. Ah, and you can go see your friend, just silence, please.”

At this news, Jeongguk felt energized enough without any booster. But he drank the entire contents of the mixture under the healer's watchful eye, then without wasting a moment he found himself at Taehyung's bed, who seemed to be asleep.

He sat down by his side, hesitating but finally deciding to grab his hand, though he didn't know if it was a good idea, after all, watching as he trembled and it might wake the older up. Taehyung was battered, bruised, and sore, and one hand was broken. Jeongguk carefully lowered his head, placing the latter's palm to his forehead. He inhaled deeply, stabilizing his breathing. He didn't like how the smell of the hospital and medicine outshone the Slytherin’s natural, fresh scent.

“Why?” he asked in a broken voice. “You're so stupid. And with who am I supposed to win now? To hell with such a final game! I was supposed to kick your ass but you did it by yourself... saving me. Why are you so annoying?!” his voice was far too soft for the words he was muttering.

The Gryffindor didn’t leave his side for a moment. He sat with him all night until he woke up, not allowing others to stay with him for too long and only taking gifts from them. 

When Taehyung finally woke up, it was messy.

Messy in a way Jeongguk started throwing insults at him, the same ones he had been repeating all the time he slept. In the way he tearfully hid his face in Taehyung’s stomach, covered with a blanket. How the older shouted after the healer, thinking he was hallucinating as a side effect of the medication seeing Jeongguk with him. His head was spinning from the collision and emotions, so he fell asleep fast, again.

When the initial shock subsided, they both sat awkwardly. Until finally Taehyung spoke first. “We need to talk.”

“Yeah,” was the only answer he got. 

“So?” Taehyung raised up an eyebrow at him.

“So...”

“Jeongguk, look at me. Please,” the Slytherin gently grabbed his chin, lifting his face so they could stare at each other.

“T- thank you for you know... saving me,” the younger one breathed a sigh of relief as the words left his mouth and it seemed easier to speak afterward. “What were you even doing there?”

“Ah well, luckily, my team was supposed to start training but your captain extended it, it seems. That's why when we came to the pitch, you were still there, and... you know what happened,” Taehyung was about to start nibbling at the cuticles with his nails when Jeongguk reacted quickly enough, taking his hands away. They were both too shocked to address it.

“And- and what are doing _here_?” Taehyung echoed the question, not wanting to get his hopes up. 

Before Jeongguk could answer the question, however, they heard footsteps leading to the Hospital Wing where they were actually alone. As they were getting closer, Jeongguk recognized, among other things, the voice of the Quidditch coach. 

Doing the only thing that made sense to him then, Jeongguk in front of Taehyung transformed into a familiar bunny, hiding under the covers, just in time when the teacher and the captain of the Gryffindor team entered the room. 

Taehyung, on the other hand, was completely in another world, his thoughts aimed at the animal whose soft fur had just tickled his legs. He had poorly registered information about an upcoming game, something about the delay or sort of that. When the uninvited visitors finally left, his only concern involved the white bunny. 

Taehyung swallowed loudly and, with great uncertainty as to what to expect, pushed back the covers, revealing a shaking ball of fur.

“Gukkie?” the older wizard called, very softly, as if a normal tone would make everything worse. Jeongguk tried to hide but Taehyung prevented him from doing so. That’s why Jeongguk decided to hide his bunny snout in the front paws, additionally covering himself with long ears. _Why so cute_ , Taehyung thought to himself.

The younger boy probably realized the consequences of his careless transformation.

“Gukkie, we can't talk when you are like that,” Jeongguk, after a second thought, taking into account Taehyung's condition, jumped off the bed to the floor so as not to crush him. Soon Taehyung was looking back at the human Jeongguk who refused to meet his eyes. “Well, thank you.”

“I'm sorry!” The younger wizard quickly blurted out. “Please don't hate me for this. It wasn't on purpose, I didn't plan to spy on you, okay, that’s a lie. The first time maybe yes, I just wanted to know what your team has in store, but then... what happened next was... I just... Okay, no. I'm glad it turned out this way, to be honest,” Jeongguk was chewing on his lower lip nervously, having no idea what Taehyung's reaction would be. Might as well pour everything out of himself. This is how he could make it up to Taehyung.

After that, the silence stretched. Taehyung contemplated how to react. Jeongguk must have thought that even more time had passed as he waited for the reply.

The Slytherin made himself comfortable on the bed, making enough space for Jeongguk to sit on it. He patted it, waiting for him to do so. He did it hesitantly.

Taehyung nodded thoughtfully. “It explains a lot,” he couldn't help but think back to how he compared the bunny's eyes to a younger boy. „I must admit it _is_ a bit embarrassing what you heard from me, the first confession and the second, wow... really embarrassing. But you're right, maybe it's for the better, thanks to this the hardest part is behind us, it saves us a lot of trouble, actually.” He cleared his throat, scratching his head, “just if you could... you know... give me an answer?”

At first, Jeongguk looked at him incomprehensibly, only after a while, he realized what answer Taehyung was waiting for. His cheeks flushed beautiful pink. “Oh, OH!” 

“Yeah...”

“May I have a question?”

“Shoot.”

“The Boggart-”

“Ah, yeah…” Taehyung laughed dryly. “Believe me, no trick. I've always feared the rejection on your part the most, which is why it probably took your form,” Jeongguk gaped at Taehyung flabbergasted, regretting so many things.

“I'm sorry, Taehyungie, I-” 

“It's okay, you don't need to explain yourself,” the Slytherin tried to cut in quickly before the growing lump in his throat could shut him up entirely.

“No, hyung, you don't understand, let me finish!” Jeongguk interrupted him harshly. “Sorry for being so stupid. I should try harder to understand you. Fact, you hurt me so much when you suddenly started to distance yourself from me or when you let your old shitty friends laugh at me. That, when you tried to fix it doing your best I didn't even want to listen, always thinking it was some way to make fun of me. When you were pairing up with me at combined classes, or when you gave me advice on the game I thought you wanted to show me how I am nothing compared to you. Now I can see how stupid it was, how I should have listened to you from the beginning and trusted the Taehyung I knew.” 

Jeongguk then took a deep breath, preparing for confession, which he spoke in one breath. “I may or may not have liked you, and I still do like you... somehow. That's why it was so hard to deal with all of this,” it wasn't until the end of his speech that Jeongguk dared to look at Taehyung and was surprised to see the boy in tears.

“W-wha, what?! Taehyungie, does anything hurt you, should I call someone?” the younger boy's hands hovered around Tahyung's figure, afraid to touch him directly so as not to cause him more unnecessary pain.

But the Slytherin grabbed his wrist, causing Jeongguk to fall on him. He wrapped his good hand around his waist and buried his face in his hair, inhaling the scent with satisfaction. 

They stayed like that for a long time, in the meantime shifting to a more comfortable position because Taehyung could not bear the heavy weight on himself, and Jeongguk was a muscular bunny. But still, their limbs were intertwined and there was no empty space left between their bodies.

“And what now?” Jeongguk whispered shyly.

“Hmmm, what would you like?” and seeing that Jeongguk began to gesticulate, not coping with the words, the Slytherin decided to help him out. “Would you like to try doing this kind of couple thingy? Or we can start by being friends again.”

Jeongguk thought for a moment, then shook his head with a grimace. “But I don't want to be your friend,” he declared finally, looking deeply into Taehyung's eyes. “Let's try dating, but taking things slowly.”

Taehyung's smile grew unhurriedly bigger until a beautiful shape finally formed. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

They smiled at each other for a while longer, until Taehyung's drugs took an effect on him, making him sleepy.

“Will you stay the night? And when they want to throw you out, do magic and hide here as a bunny,” he suggested with a yawn.

Jeongguk chuckled, then nodded, tickling Taehyung with his hair in the process. “You didn’t have to ask.”

After a while, only their steady breathing was heard. Jeongguk was sure Taehyung was already asleep when he spoke.

“I missed you hyung.”

And then in a heartbeat. 

“I missed you too, bun.”

🐇

No doubt that soon Taehyung and Jeongguk were on everyone’s lips. But they didn't pay them attention, completely absorbed in themselves, making up for the lost time.

Jeongguk was so protective of the older boy, ensuring he had everything he needed, reminded him of his medications, copied notes for him, and fed him since they started sitting together in the Great Hall. Moreover, he never let go of his hand, making sure he always had steady support, and _that_ Taehyung loved the most.

Taehyung, with each passing moment, was more and more under the spell of the younger boy. He was so cute in his determination to be the best for him that the Slytherin couldn't help but shower him with praises, tickling him under the chin, then kissing all over his face, until the latter started to complain that „Tae hyungie, my face is all wet, bleh.”

„Should I stop then?” 

Pause.

“No, do it more.”

“Thought so.”

While Taehyung was recovering, they had several small dates in the style of a visit to Zonko's Joke Shop and Honeydukes. Jeongguk was overjoyed! The only thing that mattered to him was Taehyung's presence, it was enough to make him feel pleased, filled with warmth and love. The Gryffindor enjoyed every moment spent together, thus being able to create precious memories, even the minor ones, seemingly unspectacular, but Jeongguk loved the smallest gestures most. Taehyung never failed to show how important Jeongguk was to him. However, the Slytherin wanted something more special for the younger and had an idea.

For this reason, Taehyung found himself in front of the door, waiting for the students to start coming out, where Jeongguk had his last class of the day. What pure joy was in Jeongguk's face when he saw him. Before he knew it, his arms were full of his own source of happiness, and neither could he contain his excitement.

“Hyungie!”

“Hi, bun, how about meeting me at midnight in the Astronomy Tower?” this definitely piqued Jeongguk's interest.

“Like a date?”

“Yeah,” unable to control his enthusiasm, the Gryffindor beamed up at him and nodded his head vigorously. “Great!”

Late in the night, when the stars began to appear in the darkened sky, Jeongguk was waiting at the agreed place. Standing at the very edge, where he had the best view, he was leaning against the railing. Soon after, Taehyung sneaked up behind the younger, circling arms around his slim waist, pressing a kiss to his temple. 

“Have you been waiting long?” Jeongguk shook his head, hair tickling Taehyung's face. The older rested a chin on his shoulder while his fingers stroked the boy's belly in a steady rhythm. “That's good.”

“It's so beautiful here,” Jeongguk whispered, not wanting to disturb the night silence. Then he chuckled to himself, “and we have a typical date at Hogwarts.”

“Oh, you don't like it? Is this too lame?”

“Quite the opposite,” he added hastily to not let Taehyng get the wrong idea. “I love it, I've always dreamed of experiencing this myself with the right person. And I'm glad the first time I'm here is with you... and I hope there won't be anyone else for me,” he confessed timidly, fully baring his feelings to Taehyung.

The Slytherin fell for Jungkook and he did it the hard way.

“Remember when I told your bunny animagus I had a story to tell him, but it's for another occasion?” Jeongguk's large, curious eyes lit up at the mention.

“Is this the occasion?”

“Have a look,” Taehyung pointed a finger at the most sparkling star in the sky. “This is Spica, the brightest object in the constellation of Virgo.” 

The younger wizard pointed instead a finger at himself and spoke excitedly. “I am a Virgo!”

Taehyung’s heart swelled with fondness at the display of positive energy from the boy. “Yes, that's the main point of the story,” he pinched his side playfully, and Jeongguk squeaked. 

“Going back to what I was saying, Spica is a special star as it consists of not one but two elements, it shines so vibrantly because they are actually two stars that rotate around each other, needing each other to create a very bright light together,” Taehyung took a moment to draw a deep breath. “And when I felt down and missed you so much, I would look for Spica in the sky, liking to imagine it representing us,” then he looked down from the starry sky, directing his full attention to Jeongguk, noticing that the younger was already intently staring at him.

His eyes held a galaxy in themselves, the most beautiful one the Slytherin has ever delved into. They shone not only because the moonlight reflected in it, but they were also glazed, keeping tears in them.

“Oh, bun,” Taehyung put his thumbs under his eyes, rubbing the spots in a gentle manner.

No words were spoken afterward. They were not needed because they found all the answers just by looking at each other in a silent conversation, understanding each other without words. In this way, they said more to each other than any words could ever describe. The feelings just flowed naturally from one to another.

Perhaps Taehyung sensed what Jeongguk wanted, or maybe he wanted the same, the most possibly both, irrelevant because what mattered to the Gryffindor was that the older actually fulfilled the younger's unspoken wish when their lips met. 

Taehyung grabbed his chin and pulled him first into a close-mouthed kiss, gently but with an earnestness. Jeongguk melted into a kiss, clenching his fingers on the older's shoulders.

Soon their mouths began to brush against each other and their tongues touched. Actually, it was the first time ever since they started dating when their lips joined together properly. And an incredible serenity and a sense of security and rightness enveloped the pair as they kissed each other back with double passion, wrapping arms around their bodies.

When they were out of breath the Slytherin licked his lover's lips with his tongue and summed it up with a sweet peck.

He rested his forehead against Jeongguk's, looking into his eyes. “I love you, so much.”

“And I love you.”

“To the moon.”

“And back.”

🐇

One of Taehyung's most favorite things was that his lover was an Animagus. Which was great when the boys wanted to spend the night together and unfortunately belonged to different houses.

Just as Jeongguk turned into a bunny, the Slytherin could easily sneak him into his room, and none of his roommates guessed it, and no one questioned the fact that at night there was a white ball of fluff on a pillow next to Taehyung's head.

What might actually have raised some suspicion was that the two of them started regularly missing classes in the morning, because when the rest of the students left the rooms and they stayed in bed, Jeongguk was finally able to return to his human form which Taehyung showered with good morning kisses, what was very time-consuming.

There was no problem until one day their messing took a dangerous turn.

Taehyung placed his hands on either side of Jungkook's face, then leaned in and left a firm kiss on his lips. The Slytherin pressed on him with an intensity that matched his feelings for the younger. Before he knew it, Jeongguk held him tightly around his neck, indulging in kisses with him for the first time so precise and greedy and intense.

The second it started to get too hot and Taehyung found it harder and harder to keep his hands in the non-invasive places on the younger's body, he tried a bit to slow down the pace of their sensual session, but with Jeongguk's bolder movement of hips in a heat of the moment, Taehyung made his decision.

“Bun, hey,” Taehyung brushed the hair back from Jeongguk's forehead, leaving a kiss on it. “Are you sure you want to continue?” the older asked before lust obstructed their conscious thinking.

Instead of answering the question, he chose a certain confession. “I have never done this before.”

Taehyung smiled warmly as he stroked his sides. “Okay, neither did I,” Jeongguk's mouth curled in confusion, certainly not expecting it. The Slytherin tried not to laugh at that. “We can wait until you are ready, there's no rush.”

“And you are?”

“I am whenever you are.”

Jeongguk seemed to be intensely contemplating something, as indicated by his tightened eyebrows and frown.

“I want you,” he said with a new determination. This certainly caught Taehyung off guard, who had not expected such an answer. “But I don't want to do it right here in your room when someone might come in at any moment.”

“I think I have an idea how to deal with it,” he gave him a mischievous smirk.

🐇

“You are, indeed, something else,” Jeongguk whisper-yelled as they stood outside the Room of Requirement door.

“Hey, if we weren't in great need of it, it wouldn't have appeared to us. But here it is, waiting to be opened!” before Taehyung pulled the handle, however, he looked carefully at Jeongguk, making sure again. “But you know you can back out at any moment,” the younger wizard rolled his eyes, opening the door himself, going in first.

“O wow,” the exhilaration left Taehyung's mouth who came right behind Jeongguk. The interior looked beautiful and atmospheric. Even though it was actually morning, it was dark in the room, the only source of light came from the candles placed all over the room, which also gave off a lovely, relaxing fragrance. There was a bed in the center with black satin sheets. Then he felt Jeongguk grab his arm to get his attention, pointing a finger to the ceiling, which was an endless starry sky with Spica shining above the bed itself. Magical.

They were both enthralled, but at the same time, the look of the place made them realize what they were actually going to do in it, causing them to feel a little more stressed than earlier. But neither of them wanted to give up, not when they couldn't imagine a better room to show each other love in a way like never before.

“Should we?” Taehyung took Jeongguk's hand gently in his, leading them to the bed where they both sat down.

“How would you like to do it?” Jeongguk was biting his lip slightly embarrassed, he wanted it badly, but had no idea about it. Well, so was Taehyung, but the older boy seemed at least a little more confident about what he was doing, or he could portray it so well that Jeongguk would worry a little less. “Do you want me to lead us?” Jeongguk looked at his partner with such gratitude that Taehyung swore he would do anything for him. “I am also inexperienced but let's just see where it takes us, and remember to tell me whatever you feel.”

“Okay, I trust you,” and such words from Jeongguk were worth their weight in gold.

“May I kiss you?”

“Please do,” Jeongguk approached Taehyung, placing his hands on his shoulders and closing his eyes as he waited for the Slytherin to finally bring their lips together.

Jeongguk waited for the older's first move as he sensed it was coming but was too stunned to do so himself. And when the latter did it as he pleased, the Gryffindor shivered with the intensity of his emotions and his partner's. He clenched his fists on the boy's clothes, his eyes were closed, although he wanted to see the expression on his beloved's face. Yet, he cared more about devoting himself to other senses.

Without breaking the kiss, they unbuttoned each other's shirts. Jeongguk then moved further to the center of the bed, and Taehyung followed. The older then accidentally bit the younger's lip, a little moan escaped his lips.

“Bun,” the Slytherin breathed, entranced. “Do you like it when hyung is a little less delicate?”

The younger nodded.

“Words, my love.”

“Yes,” Jeongguk was already breathless and they did nothing more than kissing. Taehyung stroked his cheek, then prodded his shirt off his shoulders and Jeongguk mirrored his actions.  
  


Taehyung placed Jeongguk on his back, hovering over him, he couldn't stop admiring the living art beneath him.

“You are so beautiful and all mine,” he muttered between kisses, going down to the place behind his ear, sucking in there, then with his tongue down his neck he went to the hollow between his neck and shoulder, leaving the reddest spots there, the next stop was the collarbones, which he also marked.

With kisses he descended lower and lower, his lips stopped against the hardening nipple giving it an experimental lick. And seeing as Jeongguk tilted his head back while his knees rose at the same time rubbing against Taehyung's growing member, he decided to irritate him a little longer there. “Is this okay?”

”P-perfect.”

Sure enough, when Taehyung reached his abdomen, there was a visible bulge in Jeongguk's pants that was a reflection of his own. As he unbuttoned the younger's pants, freeing his genitals, the younger one breathed a sigh of relief. “Fuck, Tae.”

Feeling how hard it was to breathe from the pressure in his own bottoms he grabbed the zipper, but before he could do anything else, Jeongguk huffed as he sat up abruptly.

“Let me do this,” it was a sight to behold as Jeongguk on his knees, first fully removing the lower garment off himself while remaining fully exposed, stripped Taehyung. Both of them couldn't take their eyes off each other.

With an unwavering gaze, Jeongguk reached for Taehyung's cock, giving him a few, good strokes. The older one groaned, tilting his head back, until he suddenly felt warm air around him, and soon the wet insides of Jeongguk's throat. He was bobbing his head with a delicious slurp. Until the Slytherin finally had to grab the back of his hair, pulling him away from his throbbing penis. “If we don't want to end now, you have to stop, baby. Now let me take care of you.” 

“I want to be able to see you,” so he asked him to lie down on his back again, then spread Jeongguk's legs apart, softly running hands up and down on them, relishing in a smooth skin under his palms. Then he worked his way up to his inner thighs licking and kissing it, preparing him for the upcoming touch in a more intimate place.

Then his mouth approached a very sensitive area that had never been touched in this way before. Taehyung made sure to treat the entrance of the younger with care, relaxing it first with kisses and then slowly inserting the tongue into it. The Slytherin felt Jeongguk's muscles tighten, as he trembled, and one of the softest moans escaped his lips. “O-oh, here...”

  
“You like it here?”

  
“Very. It’s, um... w-weird, but g-good.”

As the Gryffindor was starting to get used to the sensation in the lower parts, Taehyung reached for the oil, with which the Room of Requirement also provided them. He smeared it on his fingers as well as on Jeongguk's entrance.

With the boy's consent, he inserted the first finger, which was quite a discomfort for the younger boy, but soon he allowed to add another and another as Taehyung moved them so that his hole would loosen up.

It wasn't easy to get Jeongguk used to the feeling of something unfamiliar inside, but after a while, after Taehyung made every effort to make him feel safe and comfortable, Jeongguk asked for the real thing.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, please, I want you, need you.”

“I got you,” he trailed his fingers down Jeongguk's body, leaving him breathless. Jeongguk pulled him against himself, possessively pressing their mouths together, firm and unforgiving until the Gryffindor was gasping for breath. Taehyung took advantage of his open lips, meeting the younger's tongue with his own.

Jeongguk, effectively distracted, paid no attention to the pain as Taehyung entered him slowly, very subtly, not hurrying anything.

“You good?”

“Mhm, you can start moving.”

The Slytherin gradually set the rhythm, he showered his partner with compliments that naturally came out of his mouth as they were the truest truth, and he loved to watch the younger moving, slightly bouncing on the bed with an impact of his member.

Jeongguk tugged him briefly, pulling the older closer to himself, setting his hands upon his shoulders. Taehyung deepened the kiss, changing the pressure with which he pushed and pulled.

The older wizard loved capturing the sound of Jeongguk's moans with his mouth, while also making sounds on his own. He felt rewarded with how responsive his lover was to his doings. He tightened his grip on him, sending another wave of heat through it to Jeongguk's abdomen.

At one point, Jeongguk was desperate to match his movements with Taehyung. He raised his hips, wanting to experience the greatest possible sensations, and when the latter hit his prostate, he almost choked. 

Suddenly, he felt as if from the corners of his eyes little teardrops flowed out of him, caused by the high emotional development he was not prepared for. Jeongguk felt that their emotions were harmonious and the smells blended perfectly with each other, building a wonderful envelope for the created moment.

They were both close to reaching a peak. Their movements became uneven. And when Jeongguk couldn't bear the more teasing, couldn't stand another wave of pleasure, Taehyung for the last time delved deeper into him and stroked his cock more firmly.

The Slytherin took the lobe of his ear in his mouth before whispering words of encouragement to him. “Come, my love, you deserve it.”

And when they reached their release, it was with their names on each other's lips. 

They were both exhausted, but when they looked at each other for the first time after the initial shock of pleasure, they laughed as they shared a kiss among many.

“Next time I want to ride you,” Taehyung choked up, then shook his head in amusement.

“I'd gladly let you, but let us rest for now.”

“How many classes do you think we missed?”

“I don't care, I only want to sleep with you right now,” he replied with a yawn. 

“You just did,” Jeongguk smirked cheekily, earning a flicking to his chin. The younger just chuckled as he settled in Taehyung's arms after he covered them with the duvet.

“I love you.”

“To the moon.”

“And back.”

  
  


🐇

And if anyone wonders what was the result of the final game of the year, that was won by the Slytherin, of course.

But that's okay, because the Gryffindor, later that day, took it out on Taehyung, having sex in the audience while no one was there anymore to witness, where Jeongguk rode Taehyung in anger, just as he wanted to. So who’s the real winner here?

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, thank you so much for reading. Hope you liked it and it wasn't a waste of time <3
> 
> Mischief managed.


End file.
